


Bloodline

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Broken Heart, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Malleus you don't deserve this, I'm sorry for writing this, Kissing, M/M, Poor baby Malleus, Reincarnation, Romance, dream catcher
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Karena bagi Leona dan Malleus, hambatan terbesar bagi hubungan mereka berdua adalah waktu.Takdir yang menyatukan mereka tetapi takdir juga yang harus membuat mereka menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka tidak akan bersama untuk selamanya.warning : angst content in later chapterrated M for soft sexual activity
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia, Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Bloodline © velrenxy_rhoven

Lilia Vanrouge tersenyum lembut ketika ia melihat sosok Malleus kecil. Malleus yang ia rawat dan ia jaga dengan baik semenjak ia masih didalam sebuah telur besar. Menjadi dekat dengan Malleus merupakan salah satu kebahagiaan miliknya, karena selama ratusan tahun ia hidup didalam dunia, ia telah mengenal ribuan jiwa pun tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki umur yang sama dengannya. Beberapa generasi telah ia lewati, dan ia hanya berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat menemukan sosok yang dapat berada dekat dengannya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. 

Ingatan Lilia akan Malleus kecil adalah salah satu dari pecahan kebahagiaan miliknya. Malleus yang mudah menangis ketika ia tidak bisa mengancingkan piyama miliknya. Malleus yang pernah membakar rambutnya hingga ia terpaksa memotong rambut panjangnya—meskipun Lilia akui memiliki rambut pendek lebih terasa nyaman dibandingkan dengan rambut panjang. Lalu, Malleus yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun Lilia pergi. Malleus kecil sering menangis, bahkan ketika ia kehilangan seekor hewan peliharaan kesayangannya, ia menangis karena makhluk tersebut hanya memiliki jangka waktu kehidupan yang singkat. “Mereka tidak memiliki waktu hidup yang lama seperti kita, Malleus.” Jeda Lilia. “Akan lebih baik bila kita tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Karena mengucapkan selamat tinggal adalah hal tersulit yang harus kita rasakan.” Saat itu, Malleus kecil sama sekali tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Lilia yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, menemaninya untuk mengubur hewan peliharaannya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Lilia akhirnya memberikan sebuah permainan terkenal bernama _tamagotchi_ pada Malleus, supaya Malleus tidak akan merasa sedih lagi. 

Beberapa puluh tahun telah berlalu, sungguh jangka waktu yang begitu singkat bagi Lilia dibandingkan dengan umurnya yang telah mencapai 500 tahun lebih sejauh ini. Dan entah sejak kapan Malleus kecil miliknya telah tumbuh dengan baik, bahkan jauh melebihi dirinya. Lilia merasa bangga pada Malleus, karena biar bagaimana pun, Malleus adalah anak asuhnya yang begitu berharga. Semakin tahun berlalu, semakin Lilia sadari juga bahwa Malleus tumbuh dengan kekuatan sihir yang begitu besar, dan tidak dapat dielakkan bahwa ia masih salah satu keturunan langsung dari _The Great Seven._ Semua menduga bahwa Malleus masih ada kaitannya dengan Maleficent karena ciri khas tanduk yang ia miliki. Lagipula, ia telah dinobatkan menjadi calon raja selanjutnya dari _Fairy_ didalam _Valley of Thorns._

Semasa hidupnya, Malleus tidak pernah mengerti mengapa orang-orang menjauhi dirinya. Meskipun ia adalah calon dari raja pada tempat kelahirannya, semua orang takut dan enggan akan kehadirannya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Malleus hanya ingin agar orang-orang dapat menyapanya layaknya orang biasa. Tetapi naas, semua makhluk hidup yang mengenalnya takut karena eksistensi miliknya, mereka takut karena kekuatannya yang telah mereka dengar dan lihat secara langsung. Takut karena mereka menganggap Malleus begitu mematikan. Sebuah ancaman yang akan memberi malapetaka bagi mereka.

Pertama kali Malleus menyadari semua orang menjauhi dirinya, ia mengurung dirinya dikamar. Bila bukan karena Lilia yang menghiburnya, Malleus tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. “Semua takut akan kekuatanku, Lilia. Apakah aku salah terlahir seperti ini? Mengapa aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya?” Malleus memeluk lututnya. Saat itu, Malleus menyadari bahwa tidak ada hal yang abadi. Semua makhluk hidup dapat menjauhi dirinya dalam waktu yang singkat, hanya karena satu tindakan dan semua menjadi hancur berantakan. Dan begitulah hidup Malleus saat ini. Hatinya seolah hancur ketika orang-orang tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya. Padahal Malleus hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka, ingin berbagi cerita layaknya pemuda sepantarannya. Lilia naik keatas kasur dan memeluk Malleus, membiarkan sosok yang ia telah anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri kini menyandarkan kepalanya diatas paha milik Lilia. Lilia tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, mengelus kepala Malleus berulang kali.

“Kau tidak salah, Malleus. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Bukan salahmu terlahir dengan sihir yang begitu besar dan menakutkan. Sekalipun mereka ketakutan itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka adalah makhluk hidup, ketika mereka terasa terancam, perasaan mereka akan diikuti dengan ketakutan sehingga mereka merasa enggan denganmu. Ingatlah Malleus, kau memiliki misi. Sebagai calon dari raja selanjutnya, melindungi mereka yang lemah adalah salah satu dari tugasmu. Malleus, kuatlah. Kau kuat.” Lilia menepuk kepala Malleus. Tangan Malleus kini meraih pinggang milik Lilia kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Malleus.

Malleus tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtuanya. Saat ia terlahir, sosok pertama yang dilihat olehnya adalah sosok Lilia Vanrouge. Tapi, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Malleus, karena kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Lilia sudah cukup bagi dirinya. Malleus tidak perlu tahu ataupun merasa harus mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah menciptakannya—toh siapapun sosok tersebut, sudah jelas bahwa mereka tidak ingin merawatnya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Malleus terlahir seorang diri didalam dunia. Tanpa mengenal orangtua dan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya maupun saudaranya. Hanya Lilia. Ya, hanya Lilia satu-satunya sosok yang merawatnya semenjak ia kecil. Sosok yang ia sayangi semenjak ia kecil hingga saat ini. 

Lilia pernah berkata bahwa untuk menjadi seorang penguasa, seseorang harus mengenal dunia. Pengetahuan dan wibawa adalah sebuah harta berharga bagi seorang pemimpin. Oleh sebab itulah Lilia memutuskan untuk memasukkan Malleus kedalam sekolah sihir, _Night Raven College,_ dengan tujuan agar Malleus dapat membuka lebar matanya dengan berbagai macam perbedaan didalam dunia. Awalnya tentu Malleus menolak, ia tidak mau keluar dari zona nyamannya dan Lilia tahu sebagaimana keras kepalanya Malleus bila ia sudah menolak sesuatu. Lilia akhirnya menyerah pada saat itu dan membiarkan Malleus untuk tetap berada dalam _Valley of Thorns._

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Lilia menemukan seorang anak. Seseorang yang sama seperti Malleus, dibuang tanpa tahu siapa identitas sebenarnya. Merasa iba, Lilia membawanya, dan bersama dengan Malleus, mereka membesarkan anak tersebut. Karena mereka tidak tahu harus memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan apa, keduanya memutuskan untuk memberinya nama “Silver” karena rambutnya yang keperakan.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat hingga belas tahun berlalu, tanpa terasa Silver telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tegas, meskipun ia memiliki suatu kecenderungan untuk tertidur setiap saat. Saat itulah, Lilia kembali mengajak Malleus untuk masuk kedalam akademi, dengan syarat bahwa ia akan ikut bersama dengan Malleus sebagai salah satu murid disana. Menyerah, akhirnya Malleus setuju untuk memasuki akademi, dan 2 tahun setelahnya, Silver ikut menyusul mereka diikuti oleh Sebek—pemuda yang bersumpah untuk setia melayani Malleus semasa hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _“Oh damn.. Now my cloak smell just like a lizard._ ” Pertama kali Malleus benar-benar berinteraksi dengan Leona adalah beberapa hari setelah _opening ceremony_ saat akademi menerima beberapa siswa baru disana. Jubah mereka yang tertukar membuat ketua _Savanaclaw_ datang bersama dengan wakil ketua untuk menukar kembali jubahnya. Tetapi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah awal dari kisah diantara keduanya dimulai.

3 tahun lamanya Malleus dan Lilia berada didalam akademi, Malleus tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putra mahkota kedua _Afterglow Savannah_ memiliki nyali yang begitu besar, karena ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok Malleus Draconia? Pemuda yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid akademi, pemuda yang enggan untuk disebut-sebut namanya atau bahkan dibicarakan karena mereka takut kutukan akan menghantui mereka. Hanya seorang Leona Kingscholar yang tidak takut pada dirinya. 

Selama 2 tahun, ia hanya mendengar rumor mengenai Leona, tapi Malleus tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Tidak sampai Leona datang kedalam asrama _Diasomnia_ dan menciptakan keributan didalam asrama tersebut. Banyak orang berkata bahwa perasaan bernama cinta dan benci memiliki perbedaan yang begitu tipis, dan mungkin itu yang terjadi pada Leona dan Malleus saat ini. Keduanya membenci satu sama lain, tetapi disatu sisi akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain, dunia mereka tampak berbeda. Dunia mereka jauh lebih berwarna ketika mereka bersama, meskipun keseharian mereka lebih banyak dihiasi dengan pertengkaran kecil, entah karena sifat keras kepala mereka yang tidak mau kalah antara satu sama lain. Leona Kingscholar dan Malleus Draconia adalah rival yang membenci satu sama lain, dan semua penghuni _Night Raven College_ mengetahuinya. Ketenaran keduanya telah terdengar oleh seluruh siswa disana sebagai kedua sosok yang paling ditakuti. Tetapi, kenyataannya tidak ada satu jiwa pun yang mengetahui bahwa Leona dan Malleus kini telah mengikat sebuah komitmen untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. 

Leona membuka pintu kamar miliknya, kemudian menyeret tangan Malleus yang berdiam dibelakangnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Leona segera menyudutkan Malleus. “F*ck…” Leona mengumpat karena ia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai mengeras. Ia membiarkan tubuh Malleus didorong begitu saja kebelakang sehingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan daun pintu. Selagi bibirnya sibuk untuk mencium leher Malleus, Leona mengunci pintu kamarnya.

  
“Fufufu…” Malleus mengeluarkan tawa khas miliknya ketika ia merasakan Leona yang sedang berdiam diantara tengkuk lehernya. Tidak dapat dielakkan bahwa wajahnya kini memanas ketika Leona sibuk meninggalkan jejak pada setiap tubuhnya. “Kingscholar…” panggil Malleus, mencoba untuk mrngatir nafasnya. Namun Leona tidak mendengarkan Malleus, ia masih sibuk untuk memadu kasih dan membawa sang _fairy_ menuju kasur miliknya.

Ia membiarkan Malleus berbaring dibawahnya, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Leona menutup jarak diantara keduanya, menjilati bibir Malleus sebelum memakannya seutuhnya. Dan bagi mereka saat itu, dunia terasa bagaikan milik keduanya saja.

.

.

.

Leona membuka matanya perlahan, ia menemukan Malleus yang masih tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai baju saat ini, hanya sebuah selimut besar yang menaungi keduanya. Leona menampilkan _smirk_ khas miliknya saat memandang kearah Malleus yang tertidur dengan pulas. Beberapa _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ saling terbagi diantara tubuh mereka berdua. “Huh…kenapa wajahmu bisa terlihat begitu polos ketika tertidur seperti ini?”

Tidak lama setelahnya, Malleus terbangun, menemukan Leona yang masih menatap wajahnya. “Mmm.. Kingscholar? Ada apa?” 

“Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu.”

“Kau tahu kau bisa membicarakannya denganku bila kau mau?”

Leona terpaku sesaat, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menaruh perasaan pada Malleus. Ternyata memang benar, bila kau sangat membenci seseorang, bisa saja kau jatuh cinta dengan sosok tersebut dikemudian hari. Ya, mungkin itu adalah karma bagi dirinya. Tetapi, apakah kebahagiaan akan dengan mudah tercapai begitu saja?

“Kau tahu bahwa kita berdua memiliki banyak perbedaan. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu karena kau pasti sudah menyadarinya semenjak dulu. Dan masalah hubungan diantara kita berdua…”

Malleus mengerti. Dibandingkan dengan siapapun, Malleus mengerti apa yang hendak Leona katakan. Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang ‘normal’, ia tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan orang lain karena keduanya memiliki peran penting dalam status sosial mereka. Leona sebagai putra mahkota kedua dalam _Afterglow Savannah_ dan Malleus sebagai penerus _King of Fairy_ dari tempatnya berasal, _Valley of Thorns._

  
“Persetan dengan itu semua.” Ucap Leona kemudian. “Aku hanya anak kedua, tidak ada yang mempedulilan jalan hidupku lagipula. Dan bila dibandingkan denganmu—” 

  
“Aku juga tida peduli.” Jeda Malleus sebelum Leona menyelesaikan kalimat miliknya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Malleus saat itu.

  
Namun kenyataannya mereka mengerti, apa yang diucapkan oleh mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang mereka pikirkan untuk menutupi kenyataan yang pahit. Keduanya sama-sama sadar bahwa hubungan diantara mereka bagaikan sebuah bom waktu yang siap untuk meledak kapanpun.

Tidak ada kisah bahagia untuk keduanya, karena dalam lubuk hati terdalam Leona, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki waktu yang panjang seperti Malleus. Dan satu-satunya penghalang bagi mereka adalah jam pasir bernama usia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Bloodline © velrenxy_rhoven

Malleus merasakan ada hal yang janggal dengan diri Leona akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin terkadang Malleus memang suka _overthinking_ akan suatu hal, mungkin saja Leona memang sedang sibuk. Tetapi entah mengapa ia yakin bahwa putra kedua mahkota _Arferglow Savannah_ sedang menjauhinya. Beberapa kali Leona membuang mukanya ketika ia bertemu dengan Malleus--meskipun sebenarnya Malleus tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena memang mereka seharusnya tampak seperti _rival_ yang sedang bermusuhan demi menyembunyikan rahasia mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dugaan Malleus semakin menguat ketika Leona tidak pernah menghubunginya setelah beberapa pekan berlalu. Biasanya mereka akan berkomunikasi melalui ponsel mereka bila keduanya ingin bertemu atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat menanyakan keseharian mereka, janggalnya Malleus tidak pernah menerima pesan apapun dari Leona. Malleus yakin bahwa Leona sengaja melakukannya karena ia masih sempat membalas _group chat_ sedangkan _chat_ pribadi miliknya dibiarkan begitu saja. Bahkan ketika Malleus menelepon Leona, Leona tidak pernah mengangkatnya. 

_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

_Apa aku membuatnya kesal?_

_Apa yang aku lakukan?_

Malleus menghela nafas sambil memandang kearah luar, pemikiran itu terus berputar dalam benak pikirannya seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak. Bahkan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Trein-sensei sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Pandangan matanya menangkap beberapa murid yang sedang menjalani kelas milik Vargas-sensei. Kebetulan pandangannya teralih pada sosok Leona, dimana ia sedang menjalankan _Flying Class_. Leona tampak seperti biasa, ia terlihat mengantuk tetapi ia masih biasa berkomunikasi dengan teman seangkatannya. Seorang Leona Kingscholar, pemuda yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Pemuda arogan yang tampaknya pemalas namun pemikirannya sangat cerdik. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa ia idenya cukup cemerlang bila ia ingin mendapatkan segala sesuatu. Bahkan cara kotor pun akan ia lakukan demi ambisinya. 

Disinilah muncul rasa curiga milik Malleus setelah hampir dua minggu lebih Leona tidak membalas apapun. Malleus ikut bergabung di kantin akademi, menghiraukan orang-orang yang tampaknya mulai menjauh karena kehadirannya. Sakit. Ya, perasaan Malleus seolah ditusuk ketika orang-orang menjauhinya tanpa sebab seperti itu. Tetapi demi penyelidikannya, Malleus tidak bisa berhenti. Malleus ingat kegiatan keseharian Leona karena ia sering memperhatikan keseharian sang ketua _Savanaclaw_. Leona seperti biasa akan menyuruh Ruggie membelikannya makanan pada jam istirahat, dan ia menunggu Ruggie kembali ke meja mereka. Selagi menunggu, Leona mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, mengetik sesuatu kemudian memasukan ponselnya lagi. 

Malleus sempat mengecek ponsel miliknya, berharap bila Leona membalas pesan miliknya, selama beberapa detik ia tidak menerima pesan apapun. Pikiran Malleus masih berusaha untuk berpikir positif, Malleus mencoba restart ponsel miliknya siapa tahu sambungan ponselnya yang bermasalah sehingga pesan milik Leona tidak masuk. Tetapi yang didapati olehnya hanyalah sebuah rasa kekecewaan. Tidak ada pesan Leona bagi dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa Leona beberapa kali mengecek ponsel miliknya.

"Kingscholar." Malleus mencoba memanggil Leona ketika lokasi di akademy mulai sepi. Memang posisi mereka lumayan jauh saat itu, tetapi seharusnya Leona menyadari panggilan miliknya. Alih-alih mendapati Leona yang menyapanya, Leona tetap berjalan seolah ia tidak mendengar panggilan Malleus. Seolah ia menjauhi Malleus dan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Hati Malleus seolah terjepit saat ini, apa Leona sengaja melakukan hal ini?

Setelah tiga minggu berlalu, akhirnya Malleus habis kesabaran. Sebuah gebrakan dimeja Leona kini membangunkannya. "Aku butuh berbicara denganmu, Kingscholar." Leona yang bisa ditebak sedang tertidur dimejanya kini terbangun, dengan muka santainya ia meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian ia menguap lebar. Setelah itu matanya lalu bertemu dengan pandangan Malleus.

"Hmm? Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu." Balas Leona kemudian. 

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Malleus, hal yang tidak pernah orang-orang dengar. Hal itu tentu memacu para siswa didekat mereka untuk mundur seribu langkah. Karena mereka tahu bagaimana Leona dan Malleus bila mereka berdua sampai benar-benar bertengkar. Terakhir kali sejarah pertarungan mereka, keduanya berhasil menghancurkan taman milik sekolah, mungkin kelas akan hancur juga bila mereka bertengkar saat ini. Tentunya tidak ada yang berani untuk terlibat atau bahkan turut campur. Karena, hey? Siapa yang memiliki nyali untuk menghentikan 2 makhluk yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa penghuni _Night Raven College?_

Leona menghela nafas, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap kearah Malleus dengan tatapan yang tajam, seolah tatapan tersebut menusuk Malleus saat ini. Leona memandangnya dengan pandangan yang dingin, sama seperti suara yang dikeluarkannya "Tidak usah mendatangiku lagi. Aku tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa denganmu." 

Emosi milik Malleus tersulut. Tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa katanya? Apakah setelah beberapa bulan mereka bersama itu tidak memiliki arti apapun bagi Leona? 

Leona menyunggingkan senyum sinis miliknya. _"O, King of Fairy."_

"Hentikan, Kingscholar. Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu."

Leona tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu mari kita akhiri ini semua. "

Mata Malleus membesar, ia masih memproses apa yang baru Leona katakan.

_Apa yang ia maksud dengan akhir?_

"Apa...maksudmu? "

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau dan aku, kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Kita berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Perlukah kuulangi bahwa hubungan kita tidak akan membawakan hasil apapun? Setelah beberapa puluh tahun kedepan, aku akan mati dan lihat dirimu, wujudmu mungkin akan sama seperti saat ini ketika aku berbicara padamu."

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Kita pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya! Apa perkataanmu dulu palsu? Apa hubungan kita berdua selama ini sebatas permainan bagimu? Apa arti cinta sesungguhnya bagimu!?"

"Kau benar. Semua hubungan kita adalah palsu. Akuilah Malleus, kita tidak akan pernah bersama." Leona maju kedepan secara perlahan, ia kemudian menarik kerah baju milik Malleus, tatapan tajamnya tidak perlah lepas dari Leona, tatapan yang membuat Malleus merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan kata cinta padaku. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta selama ini." balasnya dengan suara yang begitu dingin. 

Emosi Malleus memuncak. Tidak. Malleus tahu apa arti cinta. Meskipun tidak banyak tetapi ia tahu. Cinta Lilia padanya, bagaimana ia merawat Malleus dengan tulus. Meski banyak orang yang takut padanya tetapi ia pernah mengenal apa itu arti cinta.

 _"Coward..."_ Malleus kembali menatap tajam kearah Leona, seolah ia menantang ketua Savanaclaw tersebut. "Kau pengecut, Kingscholar."

Leona tertawa sinis. "Ya aku memang pengecut." Leona mengatakannya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Ia kemudian melangkah turun dari tangga kelas. "Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi, _stalker_." Tanpa berbicara lebih banyak, Leona pergi meninggalkan Malleus dikelas begitu saja. 

Ada sedikit rasa sakit dilubuk hati milik Malleus. Apa selama ini Leona memang benar memperlakukannya sebagai mainan pengisi waktu luangnya? Dalam hatinya, Malleus tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Leona yang memperlakukannya lembut sebelumnya, Leona yang tidak pernah kasar padanya ketika mereka melakukan hubungan intim, Leona yang dengan lembut menciumnya... Malleus tidak ingin percaya akan hal itu. Apa mungkin Leona memiliki maksud tertentu? Alasan mengapa ia melakukannya, alasan mengapa ia menjauhi Malleus. 

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Malleus mendengar kabar bahwa Leona Kingscholar dan Ruggie Bucchi--wakil ketua _Savanaclaw_ kini bersama. Awal rumor itu berasal ketika seseorang melihat keduanya berciuman, dan rumor tentang mereka tersebar begitu saja. Bagi Malleus yang mendengarnya, tentu ia tidak percaya. Siapa tahu memang Leona sedang berada di dekat Ruggie, membantunya meniup debu di mata atau kemungkinan lainnya. 

Atau mungkin itu adalah kebohongan yang Malleus ciptakan, karena ia masih belum bisa menerima perkataan menyakitkan Leona tempo hari padanya.

Malleus saat ini duduk di tengah ruangan Diasomnia, dimana tampaknya ia sedang termenung akan suatu hal. "Malleus?" Malleus menaikkan kepalanya, menemukan sosok Lilia sudah berdiri didepannya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Malleus. 

Terkadang, Lilia dan Malleus sering duduk seperti ini berdua. Tanpa topik yang dibicarakan atau harus mereka katakan. Terkadang, _comfortable silence_ diantara keduanya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi keduanya. Namun untuk kali ini, Malleus ingin menceritakannya pada Lilia. Hatinua seolah berat saat ini dengan segala permasalahannya dengan Leona.

" _I miss him_ , Lilia." Malleus mulai berbicara. Meski Malleus berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya selama ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa selamanya berbohong pada Lilia. Ia tahu Lilia juga sebenarnya sadar akan hubungan Leona dan Malleus, karena biar bagaimanapun Lilia adalah sosok yang membesarkannya. Lilia tahu semua rahasia Malleus tetapi Lilia memilih untuk diam. Lilia hanya akan berbicara bila Malleus membiarkan Lilia tahu karena Lilia mengerti akan _boundaries_ , ia tidak akan memaksa bila Malleus tidak ingin bercerita. Pandangan Malleus seolah terpaku disatu tempat. Rasanya mungkin aneh karena Malleus tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menutupi hal ini, tidak ketika Malleus sedang bersedih.

"Aku akui Kingscholar sering membuatku jengkel, sudah berpuluh kali hal yang dilakukannya membuatku kesal... dan beberapa kali, aku menemukan tingkah lakunya sungguh sulit untuk kuterima." Ada sebuah senyum tulus yang terpancar dari wajah Malleus, dan Lilia mengerti bahwa perasaan Malleus padanya adalah tulus. "Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku percaya bahwa aku akan menemukan cara agar diriku dan dirinya dapat bersama tanpa harus berselisih paham. Karena..." Malleus menutup matanya. _"...I'd rather have him in my life than nothing at all."_

Lilia tersenyum, ia kemudian memandang Malleus dengan muka serius. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, _young man?_ Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." 

Mendengar perkataan Lilia, Malleus kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia berpandangan sesaat dengan Lilia sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari Leona. Ya, apapun permasalahan mereka, Malleus harus mencari tahu alasan mengapa Leona melakukan hal ini padanya. Hingga ia mendapatkan jawaban, ia harus tetap mencarinya. 

Malleus menggentakkan tangan miliknya, membuat ia berpindah lokasi dan memudahkan dirinya untuk mencari Leona. Sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu semenjak ia mencarinya, naasnya ia masih belum menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dekat dengan lokasi luar _Botanical Garden_ , ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Malleus tidak pernah menduga bahwa tempat tersebut malah menjadi tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Leona.

Sudut mata Malleus menemukan sosok Leona yang sedang berdiri diujung tempat ia berdiam. Mukanya mulai cerah ketika ia akhirnya bisa menemukan Leona, tetapi hal yang didapatnya malah membuat hatinya pecah secara berkeping. Seolah hatinya yang berusaha ia susun kembali terburai karena sosok didepannya.

Leona Kingscholar tidak seorang diri saat itu. Ia bersama dengan Ruggie Bucchi. Keduanya tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu sebelum Leona mendorong Ruggie hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok, kedua tangan Ruggie ia naikkan keatas agar ia tidak bisa bergerak, kemudian Leona menciumnya secara berulang kali. 

Hati Malleus seolah tersayat ketika melihat kejadian tersebut, semua pemikiran baiknya akan Leona kini pupus sudah setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.  
Rupanya apa yang digossipkan ternyata benar.

“Leona-san, hentikan! Kita masih diluar--- ahhhh!” Ruggie tampaknya mulai kesusahan ketika Leona mulai bermain dengan tubuh kecilnya. 

“Hmmm? Tidak ada siapapun disini jadi kau bisa tenang, Ruggie.” Balas Leona kemudian, melanjutkan untuk mencium Ruggie.

Dengan muka memerah, Ruggie kemudian balas mencium Leona, tangannya yang kini sudah bebas dari cengkraman Leona kini mengalungkan lengannya disekitar pundak sang ketua _Savanaclaw_. Sudah jelas bahwa Ruggie sama sekali tidak terpaksa ketika bersama dengan Leona.

_Ternyata selama ini aku memang pengisi waktu luang bagi Kingscholar._

Muka Malleus memucat, meski ia telah hidup selama selama berpuluh tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan perih seperti saat ini. Leona adalah cinta pertama miliknya, bagi Malleus saat itu, Leona adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Namun sebuta itukah cinta Malleus ada Leona? Sehingga ia masih berharap Leona akan kembali padanya? Meskipun sudah jelas Leona memintanya mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Sebuta itukah hingga ia membohongi dirinya sendiri dan percaya bahwa Leona mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Kenyataannya tidak. Semua pemikiran Malleua tentang Leona salah. Ia tidak mencintai Malleus, ia hanya mainan bagi Malleus. Oh, apa mungkin ini adalah pembalasan dendam Leona? Ia ingin melihat Malleus terpuruk, memikat hatinya dan membuat Malleus jatuh cinta padanya? Lalu setelah ia mendapatkannya, Leona membuangnya begitu saja seperti sampah. Bila ini adalah sebuah mimpi, Malleus ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya ini. Malleus tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya sakit dengan sebuah perasaan yang tidak familiar baginya.

Patah hati.

Rasanya seperti udara disekitarnya direngut begitu saja. Ia mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen disekitarnya tetapi nihil. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini. Malleus mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, dengan susah payah ia menggentakkan kembali tangannya, membuat ia berpindah tempat menuju kamarnya sendiri. Malleus merubuhkan dirinya diatas kasurnya sendiri, membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal miliknya. 

Ia tidak menginginkan perasaan ini. 

Sesak.

Rasanya sesak.

Seolah Malleus ingin menangis namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Apa karena ia terlalu _shock_ setelah melihat apa yang terjadi?

_Hope is the scariest things you can own, because your expectation can be crushed in no time._

Ketika kau memiliki ekspektasi tinggi akan suatu hal, ketika kau tidak mendapatkannya maka akan semakin sakit perasaan yang kau dapatkan.

_Ah..._

_sudahlah..._

_...semua sudah terlambat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Bloodline © velrenxy_rhoven

Dalam tidurnya, Malleus Draconia selalu bermimpi tentang seseorang. Seseorang yang perlahan pudar dari bayang-bayang miliknya. Sosok yang ingin ia lupakan seumur hidupnya tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena rasa cintanya yang sudah mendalam pada sosok tersebut. Ketika hatimu terkoyak dan hancur untuk pertama kalinya, itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, pengalaman itu akan terus berbekas. Karena itu adalah memori pertamamu, memori yang akan kau kenang seumur hidup.

Malleus membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia sudah lama lulus dari _Night Raven College,_ dan saat ini ia telah mengambil alih tahtanya sebagai _King of Fairy._ Sekumpulan _fey_ tentunya menyambut Malleus dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, mereka senang karena mereka memiliki sosok raja baru yang begitu kuat, tetapi aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Malleus membuat orang-orang menjauhinya. Hingga lulus sekalipun, Malleus sungguh sulit untuk didekati oleh siapapun.

Selama ini, Malleus mencoba untuk mengubur luka hatinya, luka yang diciptakan oleh Leona Kingscholar. Entah sudah beberapa puluh tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian naas yang membuat Malleus patah hati, Malleus sudah berhenti untuk menghitung hari. Ia hanya bisa memasang topeng bahwa ia baik-baik saja dihadapan orang lain. Satu-satu hal yang ia dapat lakukan adalah membuat dirinya sibuk, sehingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengenang Leona. Meskipun ketika ia beristirahat, meski hanya sesaat bayang-bayang sosok Leona akan selalu terlintas dibenak kepalanya.

Malleus masih mengingat ketika ia kembali pada kamarnya dan Lilia bertanya pada dirinya, ketika Malleus menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, Lilia nyaris saja melabrak Leona bila bukan atas permintaan Malleus untuk membiarkannya. Lilia tentu kesal, Malleus adalah salah satu dari sosok yang ia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Leona sudah berhasil menyulut emosi miliknya.

 _“Bila bukan karena permintaan Malleus, aku sudah menjadikanmu makanan peliharaanku.”_ Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Lilia ketika ia diam-diam datang dan melepaskan amarahnya pada Leona. Beberapa murid Savanaclaw yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu Leona ia hajar hingga terkapar ditanah, bagai membalikkan telapak tangan. Tentunya Malleus tidak mengetahui hal ini karena Lilia bertindak atas keinginannya sendiri.

Semenjak saat itu, Malleus tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Leona. Ia selalu membuang mukanya atau memilih untuk pergi ke tempat lain bila ia harus berpapasan dengan Leona. Tanpa ia sadari, kelulusan akhirnya tiba dan ia harus meninggalkan akademi dan kembali pada tanah airnya. Hari berganti hari, kemudian minggu, kemudian bulan hingga beberapa puluh tahun berlalu.

Malleus masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Silver dan Sebek akhirnya meninggalkannya dan Lilia. Lilia menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan Malleus. Lilia yang selama ini merawat keduanya tampak begitu terpukul. Karena bagi setiap orangtua, tidak ada kesedihan yang lebih menyakitkan ketika mereka harus melihat anak mereka dikubur mendahului mereka. Meskipun keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Malleus maupun Lilia, tapi Lilia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya. Karena keluarga tidak harus tercipta oleh ikatan darah saja. Definisi keluarga dapat terbentuk ketika kita dekat dengan seseorang dan kita membiarkan mereka masuk untuk mengenal kita lebih dekat.

Bukan berarti Malleus tidak sedih ketika ia dan Lilia kehilangan Siver dan Sebek. Ia tidak seperti Lilia yang dapat mengutarakan ekspresinya dengan mudah begitu saja. Hatinya seolah membeku setelah Leona menghancur leburkan perasaannya, dan kini ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Bahkan untuk menangisi keluarganya saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

“Pada akhirnya, hanya tinggal kita berdua, Malleus...” Lilia tersenyum sedih ketika berdiam didepan makam Silver dan Sebek. Bahkan hingga akhir, keduanya sudah banyak berjasa untuk berada disamping Malleus, sebagai pelindungnya dan juga sebagai keluarganya.

.

.

.

Takdir memang begitu kejam bagi Malleus, ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari _Valley of Thorns_ setelah sekian lama, takdir mempertemukannya dengan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Leona ketika ia berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar disekitar pegunungan.

“Kingscholar?” mulutnya spontan memanggil nama sosok tersebut, tetapi berbeda, karena tampaknya sosok didepannya terlihat sama seperti saat ia melihat Leona di akademi, masih sama muda, yang tidak mungkin terjadi karena seharusnya Leona sudah berumur ratusan tahun bila ia masih hidup. Perbedaannya rambut pemuda itu pendek sebahu. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri aura arogan juga menurun pada pemuda itu, benar-benar jiplakan dari sosok Leona. Pemuda itu melirik kearah Malleus. “Ya? Aku Kingscholar. Apa aku mengenalmu?”

Saat itulah Malleus menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya bukanlah Leona, bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal. Ia memiliki paras yang sama dengan Leona tetapi ia bukan dirinya. Postur tubuhnya mirip, bahkan penampilannya juga mirip, perbedaannya adalah suara dan nada bicara pemuda tersebut.

_Ah, rupanya ia sudah memiliki keturunan._

Itulah hal yang Malleus pikirkan saat itu. Leona Kingscholar memang seorang _player_ bila akhirnya ia memiliki seorang anak, bukankah artinya ia juga menjadikan Ruggie sebagai mainannya?

Malleus tidak mempedulikannya, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Leona lagi. Tetapi, takdir memang selalu berkata lain pada dirinya. Setiap kali ia pergi dari tanah airnya, ia berulang kali melihat sosok yang begitu mirip dengan seorang Leona Kingscholar selama beberapa generasi. Malleus tersenyum miris, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki waktu panjang, umur Leona tidaklah sama dengan dirinya.

Hingga pada malam itu, Malleus berimpi. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama dengan Leona.

_Malleus membuka matanya secara perlahan ketika menemukan Leona yang sudah terbangun disebelahnya dan tampaknya sibuk dengan suatu hal._

_“Apa yang kau lakukan, Kingscholar?” tanya Malleus kemudian._

_Leona tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Malleus yang bangun, tangannya secara reflek menarik dagu Malleus dan mencuri sebuah kecupan. “Aku sedang membuat ini.” Ia menunjukkan sebuah benda yang cukup menarik bagi Malleus. “Ini adalah Dream Catcher. Kau pernah mendengarnya?”_

_Malleus memang belajar banyak hal karena Lilia selalu memberikan banyak edukasi baginya semenjak ia kecil, ia pernah mendengar Dream Catcher sebelumnya tetapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung._

_“Penangkal mimpi buruk?” tanya Malleus kemudian._

_“Farena—kakakku selalu membicarakan benda ini sebelum Cheka lahir. Ia percaya benda ini dapat menangkal mimpi buruk bagi balita.”_

_Malleus memiringkan kepalanya. “Tapi disini tidak ada bayi ‘kan? Kenapa kau membuatnya?”_

_“You dumbass,” jeda Leona. “Aku membuatkan ini untukmu karena orang dewasa juga percaya bahwa benda ini dapat menangkal mimpi buruk. Kau itu terlihat sangat gloomy, siapa tahu salah satunya karena mimpi buruk yang kau dapat.”_

_Malleus mengerjabkan matanya, namun ia tertawa setelahnya. “Hahahaha!” jedanya sesaat. “Kau selalu membuatku terkejut, Kingscholar. Perlu kubantu membuatnya?”_

_“Tidak usah, biar aku menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagipula bila kau ikut membantu ini bukan lagi hadiah 'kan?” Leona tersenyum lebar, menaruh Dream Catcher yang ia sedang rakit dimeja yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurnya, lalu dengan segera ia berdiam diatas Malleus, mendorong pundak kirinya dengan tangan miliknya. “Bagaimana bila kita lanjutkan aktifitas kita?” senyumnya melebar sambil berbisik didekat telinga milik Malleus._

_Malleus membiarkan suara tawa misteriusnya keluar. Keduanya sama-sama hanya memakai sehelai celana boxer saat ini, dan tanpa aba-aba, Malleus menarik lengan Leona, membuat Leona kini berada dibawah Malleus. “Dengan senang hati, Kingscholar.” Dan saat itu tangan Malleus mulai menjelajahi setiap tubuh Leona._

Malleus terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah. Mimpi yang selama ini tidak ingin ia ingat, namun terkutuklah mimpi yang sudah membangkitkan memori akan masa lalunya. Malleus menyeka keringat miliknya dengan punggung tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak. Hingga akhir Leona tidak pernah memberikan _Dream Catcher_ itu pada Malleus.

.

.

.

Dalam memori ingatan miliknya, Malleus masih mengingatnya dengan jelas ketika ia bertanya pada Leona.

“Dimana tempat favoritmu ketika berada dalam _Afterglow Savannah?”_

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Leona tanpa ragu, ia berkata bahwa _spot_ yang sering ia datangi adalah dibawah pohon besar diatas pegunungan, dimana ia bisa melihat suasana kota dengan jelas, dimana terik matahari yang terbenam terlihat begitu indah disana. Dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam disana adalah hal yang ia sukai. Leona sering meluangkan waktunya disana untuk tidur, karena baginya, lingkungan rumahnya adalah mimpi buruknya, segala perbandingan baginya dan Farena sudah cukup membuatnya tertekan. Oleh sebab itu, ketika ia sedang ingin seorang diri, ketika ia ingin menenangkan suara yang bergema dalam pikirannya terus-menerus, ia akan pergi ke tempat tersebut.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Malleus mengingat pembicaraan mereka dikala itu, tetapi rasa penasarannya begitu besar. Yah, mungkin saja pemandangan itu telah berganti setelah beberapa ratus tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa tempat yang dikatakan oleh Leona masih terlihat sama, tetapi entah mengapa ia ingin pergi kesana.

Medapati rasa yang kuat untuk pergi, akhirnya Malleus memutuskan untuk meminta izin pada Lilia, memberikannya waktu selama 2 hari untuk meninggalkan segala pekerjaan miliknya. Lilia menyetujuinya, karena selama ini Malleus selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan _overworking_ sehingga ia melupakan untuk memiliki waktu bagi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Lilia, Malleus kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat yang ia ingat dalam memori miliknya. Dan Malleus juga tidak perlu terlalu khawatir karena lokasi tersebut cukup jauh dari kota sehingga ia bisa pergi kesana tanpa seseorang mengenalinya.

Berbeda dengan tempat dimana Malleus tinggal, lokasi tanah air Leona tampak begitu berbeda dengannya. Bila tanah airnya dipenuhi dengan tanaman berduri yang siap untuk merobek kulit bila kau tidak berhati-hati, tanah air Leona bisa dikatakan dipenuhi dengan banyak tebing dengan rerumputan yang terbentang dengan luas.

_Jadi disini tempat dimana ia dibesarkan._

Itulah yang berada dalam benak pikiran Malleus akan Leona. Ia melihat kearah sekitar, menghirup udara disana sebelum akhirnya mencari lokasi yang dimaksud oleh Leona. Letak pegunungan yang dimaksud oleh Leona ternyata cukup jauh dari lokasinya saat ini. Malleus harus menggunakan sihir angin miliknya agar membuat ia melayang dan terbang mengitari lokasi disana. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat yang dimaksud oleh Leona, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Rupanya tempat ini masih ada meskipun sudah berapa ratus tahun berlalu.

Hal yang membuat Malleus tercengang adalah ketika ia sampai dan menemukan pohon yang dimaksud, pohon tersebut dihiasi dengan banyak _Dream Catcher._ Mata Malleus melebar, pohon itu begitu besar, dan mungkin terdapat lebih dari ratusan _Dream Catcher_ yang berada disana. Tangan Malleus perlahan menyentuh permukaan pohon tersebut, mengamati setiap _Dream Catcher_ yang berdiam disana. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang kini berada dibelakangnya. Sosok yang mirip dengan seorang Leona Kingscholar yang tengah membawa _Dream Catcher_ ditangannya.

“Siapa kau?” Mata Malleus melebar ketika mendengar panggilan tersebut. Suara itu, ia mengenalnya. Meski ratusan tahun telah berlalu tapi ia mengenal suara tersebut. Suara yang begitu mirip dengan Leona Kingscholar.

Malleus menundukkan kepalanya, menutup mukanya dengan _hoodie_ miliknya agar sosok didepanya tidak dapat melihatnya. “Aku hanya seorang pengelana, bila tidak keberatan, tubuhku sudah lelah dengan perjalanan sehingga aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku.”

“Hmmm..” pemuda itu hanya bergumam. “Asal kau tidak merusak apapun disini, kurasa tidak masalah.” Pemuda itu kemudian melihat kearah pohon didepannya, tanpa aba-aba kemudian ia meloncat, dan loncatannya yang tinggi berhasil membuat Malleus terpukau. Sosok pemuda itu meloncat dengan begitu tinggi seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah. Ia kemudian menggantungkan benda yang ia bawa disalah satu ranting pohon tersebut, tidak lama kemudian ia turun.

“Bila aku boleh mengetahuinya, apa ada tradisi untuk menggantungkan benda ini dipohon?”

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja ini untuk menghormati leluhurku. Ia pernah meminta keturunannya untuk selalu menggantungkan satu _Dream Catcher_ setiap tahunnya, katanya demi seseorang yang ia kasihi.” Pemuda itu tertawa sinis, tawa yang mirip dengan tawa Leona. “Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kau tahu? Leluhurku pernah menceritakan tentang kisahnya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, namun karena perbedaan diantara mereka, ia tahu bahwa keduanya tidak akan pernah bersama. Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebelum rasa sakit yang dialami oleh sosok yang disayanginya sangat besar. Karena ia berkata semakin besar cinta diantara mereka, akan semakin sakit juga ketika ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal.”

Dada milik Malleus terasa begitu sesak saat ini. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, ekspresi macam apa yang harus ia keluarkan saat ini? Padahal ia kira ia sudah bisa melangkah dari sosok Leona Kingscholar, padahal ia pikir ia bisa melupakannya. Tetapi kebetulan macam apa ini?

Bila Malleus memikirkannya dengan baik, seharusnya ia mengerti apa arti pesan yang disampaikan untuknya oleh Leona. Malleus memiliki umur yang jauh lebih panjang dibanding dengan makhluk lainnya dan Leona yang hanya memiliki jam pasir bernama kehidupan yang begitu singkat. Leona adalah seorang strategis, ia memiliki caranya untuk membuat Malleus menjauhinya, bahkan dengan cara apapun hingga Malleus percaya dan berakhir membenci Leona.

Malleus tahu, hal yang ingin Leona sampaikan padanya adalah supaya ia tidak akan merasa kehilangan ketika sosok yang ia sayangi akhirnya pergi dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin Malleus bersedih kelak ketika Leona meninggalkannya dari dunia ini. Karena, ya, bila dibandingkan dengan jangka waktu umurnya yang bisa mencapai ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun, nyawa seseorang seperti Leona mungkin hanya bertahan sekitar 80-90 tahun..atau bahkan nemembus 100 tahun bila ia dianugerahi umur yang panjang.

Apakah inikah selama ini pesan Leona bagi Malleus?

_“Aku hanya anak kedua, tidak ada yang mempedulilan jalan hidupku lagipula. Dan bila dibandingkan denganmu—”_

_"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau dan aku, kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Kita berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Perlukah kuulangi bahwa hubungan kita tidak akan membawakan hasil apapun? Setelah beberapa puluh tahun kedepan, aku akan mati dan lihat dirimu, wujudmu mungkin akan sama seperti saat ini ketika aku berbicara padamu."_

_"Ya aku memang pengecut."_

_Leluhurku pernah menceritakan tentang kisahnya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, namun karena perbedaan diantara mereka, ia tahu bahwa keduanya tidak akan pernah bersama. Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebelum rasa sakit yang dialami oleh sosok yang disayanginya sangat besar. Karena ia berkata semakin besar cinta diantara mereka, akan semakin sakit juga ketika ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

Malleus tersenyum sedih. Padahal dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia pikir ia sudah tidak apa-apa. Ia pikir ia telah kuat. Ia pikir ia telah beranjak dari masa lalunya. Tetapi---apa ini? Rasa perih apa yang menjulur dan menggerogoti disekitar dadanya? Rasanya sesak, seolah ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ingin mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam.

Padahal ia ingin bersama dengan Leona. Menghabiskan masa tua Leona bersama dengannya, miliknya seorang diri. Meluangkan sisa waktu bersama, tertawa bersama, bertengkar, atau bahkan hanya berdiam disisi satu sama lain. Impian yang selama ini tidak pernah akan tercapai oleh Malleus sebagaimana ia mendambakannya.

**Mengapa mereka harus terlahir berbeda?**

**Mengapa Leona tidak memiliki umur yang sama dengannya?**

“Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?” Pemuda didepannya perlahan maju mendekat kearah Malleus ketika melihat Malleus memegang dadanya seolah ia sedang kesakitan.

Dan Malleus dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah tanda luka yang menyerupai luka seorang Leona Kingscholar berada di _spot_ yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Malleus tertawa. “Tidak apa, mungkin penyakit karena sudah tua.”

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Tanpa Malleus sadari, tiba-tiba pemuda itu duduk di rerumputan dekat dengan dimana Malleus berdiam. “Kau tahu, entah mengapa hari ini sesuatu seolah menarikku untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Entahlah, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang familiar ketika bertemu denganmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

Malleus menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku rasa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.”

_Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan leluhurmu._

“Aku Reo Kingscholar, siapa namamu?”

Lagi, Malleus hanya tersenyum hambar. Bila ia percaya dengan reinkarnasi, mungkin Reo adalah sosok Leona yang dulu pernah bersama dengannya. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya kini telah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Airmata yang tidak pernah keluar dari dirinya sejak ratusan tahun lalu.

“Malleus Draconia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamcatcher can be a symbol for hope & healing too :')))))
> 
> Hallo guys! *｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و*｡  
> First of all, I'm sowwryyy for making this angst content *sobs*  
> Makasih buat kalian yang udah ngikutin dari awal..dan abis nulis ini aku mojok sendiri kenapa aku bisa setega ini sama Malleus 💔😭
> 
> Tbh dapet banyak random idea tapi gapunya banyak waktu buat nulisnya *sobs*  
> Random thought btw, ini Leona sama Malleus sebenernya bisa switch kan ya (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ #staph
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Makasih juga buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen 💜 Have a nice day guys ⸜(*ˊᗜˋ*)⸝


End file.
